Lighting technology has been subject to considerable development and variation. Holiday lighting, for example, utilizes large electric light arrays to decorate trees, buildings, and other structures. In the performance arts, for example, strings of lights are set to music to create interactive shows. In many of these applications, incandescent lights bulbs are used to create light effects. While incandescent light bulbs are relatively inexpensive, the cost associated with operating these types of lights can be expensive. In addition, because incandescent light bulbs cannot turn on and off instantaneously, lights effects created by these lights may experience delay or latency issues.